Nice To Talk To You All Again
by ChelsLyn
Summary: Rachel gives the few people she considers friends directions to get online. What they find themselves on is an online chat room. What happens as the Glee cast goes virtual? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note:**_ Okay, so this is another eventful piece I have been working on and it involves more Warbler/ND interactions, which I love, but this time they are all in a Chatroom! Fun, fun, fun! I think the screen names are self explanatory, but any questions or suggestions feel free to message me or leave a few comments in the reviews. I love reviews! Hopefully another chapter will come soon? Whatcha think?

P.S. Just to let you know, David's original screen name was much longer and funnier, but when editing the document, it kept cutting pieces out.

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Glee or the characters.

Kurt sat down and opened his computer to a chatroom, just as Rachel had demanded. She had called up many of the friends she had or who she considered friends, and instructed them to do the same. Has this really what his Summer had come to?

**MsFutureBroadway:** Hello everyone, I invented this chat-room to discuss anything Glee Club related over the Summer, and just to get to know each other even better then we already do!

**Puckasaurus: **Wait, that's what this is? I thought it was a sexting group since Santana's here.

**HeadBitch: **You know I could get my sext on anywhere Puckerman!

**BrittanySPierce: **Wanky!

**HeadBitch:** Good job Britt! I knew you were learning something.

**MrFabulous: **Uh, if Puck and Santana are going to sext, can I leave?

**MsFutureBroadway: **No Kurt! They aren't going to sext. Not in my chat-room. Is Blaine online?

**TechnicolorZebra: **Aww! Our little Klaine is here!

**Wheels123: **Klaine?

**TechnicolorZebra: **Like Furt or Finchel or Puckleberry. Kurt + Blaine = Klaine!

**Wheels123: **Pshhh... I knew that!

**TeenageDream:** Who's Furt?

**BrownEyedAsian: **Finn and Kurt, duhh!

**TeenageDream:** -but isn't that a couples name? Ohmigod, I thought Finn was straight! KURT!

**FinnIsCool!:** Dude chill, it was in a speech I made at our parents wedding. We're Furt! It's adorable.

**MrFabulous:** Yeah, it's adorable.

**TeenageDream:** Even more adorable then Klaine?

**MrFabulous: **Of course not.

**TechnicolorZebra: **We all good in Klaineland now?

**TeenageDream: **Yes.

**JesseStJames: **Finn, your screen name is awful, just like you dancing.

**FinnIsCool!: **Oh my Grilled Cheesus! Who invited the creator of the Berry omelet?

**JesseStJames:** Rachel did.

**FinnIsCool!: **RACHEL!

**TechnicolorZebra: **Finally some drama! Anyone else want some popcorn?

**TeenageDream:** I do Mercedes! What is Finn talking about when he says 'Berry omelet'?

**FinnIsCool: **I'm talking about how Jesse and his soul-less followers (Vocal Adrenaline) egged Rachel last year.

**TeenageDream:** That's awful, why is he here?

**JesseStJames: **Because I can be. Who are you anyway?

**TeenageDream: **Blaine Anderson. Lead singer of the Warblers.

**MrFabulous:** Before you ask Jesse St. Sucks - He is also my boyfriend.

**JesseStJames: **So he is competition and is allowed in this chat-room? I'm not even in Vocal Adrenaline anymore or am I a show choir consultant.

**MrFabulous:** Go crawl under a rock.

**TechnicolorZebra: **You go Boo!

**MsFutureBroadway:** Leave Jesse alone! He has just as much of a right to be here as Blaine, Wes, David and all the other Warblers who has surprisingly been quiet.

**GavelGuy: **Hi! We have been quiet, haven't we?

**Pop&LockAsian: **Hi Wes, long time no see bro!

**MrFabulous: **How do you guys know each other?

**BrownEyedAsian:** Asian community is really close.

**GavelGuy:** Hi Tina! Mom saw me online and wanted me to invite you and Mike over for dinner sometime.

**BrownEyedAsian:** We would love to Wes!

**HiImDavidHiImDavidHiImDavid: **Why wasn't I invited Wes? I thought we had a pretty awesome bromance going? I'm hurt.

**Puckasaurus: **Dude! What's up with the HUGE screen name?

**GavelGuy:** David, you know your always welcome to come over. Mom just wanted me to spread the invitation to the Asian community.

**HiImDavidHiImDavidHiImDavid: **You jealous 'Puckasaurus'? and awwe! Wes! Our bromance is now back and stronger then ever!

**Puckasaurus: **Hell to the no, dude. My name is awesome. And bad ass.

**TechnicolorZebra:** MY SONG IS COPYRIGHTED PUCKERMAN!

**Biebelicious: **Yeah!

**HeadCheerio: **Oh. My. God. Sam, your screen name is Biebelicious. I thought we were over the "purple hoodie stage"

**Biebelicious: **Bieber is a legend. Don't deny his power Quinn.

**HeadCheerio: **-but Sam Biebelicious? That's Riddikulus.

**TeenageDream: **Riddikulus? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**MrFabulous: **Why is Blaine finding that so funny?

**HiImDavidHiImDavidHiImDavid:**Kurt, didn't you know your bf is obsessed with Harry Potter? Riddikulus is a spell. Ridiculous is the word Quinn was supposed to use.

**MrFabulous:** I knew Blaine liked Harry Potter, just never heard of 'riddikulus'. Why would Quinn know a Harry Potter spell though?

**TeenageDream:** You only don't know the spell because whenever I try and turn on Harry Potter, you fall asleep.

**Biebelicious: **And Quinn yelled at me for saying stuff from Avatar. Hypocrite.

**HeadCheerio:** I would log off, but I don't want to miss any drama. So I'm going back to being silent. Stop talking about me. It just so happens that I'm not Kurt and can stay awake during Harry Potter. My sister used to like the movies.

**MattWazHere:** Likely excuse.

**Biebelicious: **Who are you?

**MattWazHere:** Matt Rutherford. Ex-WMHS football player and New DIrection member. I transferred. Who are YOU?

**Biebelicious: **My name is Sam. Sam Evens. Current football player and New Direction member.

**MattWazHere: **Do you get solos? Cause it kinda sounds like you took my place, but I never sung. You know what? I barely even talked.

**Biebelicious: **Nahh, I sing and stuff.

**JesseStJames:** Oh! I remember you!

**FinnIsCool!:** JESSE! Get out of here! No one likes you!

**MsFutureBroadway:** He's not that bad Finn.

**FinnIsCool!:** He smashed eggs on you head. He got me kicked out of Prom. He beat us at Regionals. He put us in a funk. He helped trash the choir room. He's a jerk to basically everyone.

**MrFabulous: **He said I shouldn't sing girl songs. I make a living singing girl songs! Rachel! I gotta agree with Finn, kick him out of the chat room.

**MsFutureBroadway:** I think that's unnecessary.

**HeadBitch: **Do what Porcelain said, kick Jesse out. If this goes on any longer. I will go all Lima Heights.

**BrittanySPierce: **Rachie. He's mean to San and Kurtie and Finny. I dont like him.

**HeadBitch:** Thank you Britts.

**BrittanySPierce: **Am I Britts?

**HeadBitch:** Yes. Britts is short for Brittany, which is you.

**BrittanySPierce:** Oh.

**JesseStJames:** If Rachel can forgive me, why can't you guys?

**MrFabulous: **Ohh! I thought of a game we could all play.

**TechnicolorZebra: **What is it?

**MrFabulous: **Whoever guesses Jesse's password first, gets the joy of throwing him offline and changing his screen name to whatever they please. Everyone want to play?

**Puckasaurus: **I'm in!

**FinnIsCool!:** Me too

**HeadBitch:** Me and Britts are already working on it.

**Wheels123: **Did you know when you type out your password it comes up in asterisks? See, I'll do it *********

**MrFabulous:** I didn't know that, *****************

**FinnIsCool:** I wanna try! asdfghjkl

**FinnIsCool: **Mine didn't work! asdsfghjkl

**Wheels123:** Dude, it was a trick. You weren't the one that was supposed to fall for it.

**~MrFabulous is offline~**

**~FinnIsCool is offline~**

**~FinnIsALoser is online~**

**FinnIsALoser: **Dude, it's Finn and I'm like totally jealous of my adorable step-brother because he has like the best singing voice I ever heard. (And I have to listen to Rachel all the time) Dude, I say dude too much, and I can't maintain a proper diet. Wait- I don't know what maintain means? Everyone like my new screen name?

**~MrFabulous is online~**

**TeenageDream: **Kurt? Did you just hack Finn's account? I didn't know you had that in you!

**MrFabulous:** There's a lot you dont know about me ;)

**HeadBitch: **You beat me to it, Hummel and by the way, I'm about to puke rainbows.

**GavelGuy:** The Warbler's call them Klainebows.

**TechnicolorZebra:** That's what I call them!

**GavelGuy:** Yay!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note:**_ There's some drama in this chapter! Some things get interesting. Review!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Glee or anything mentioned, I only own my imagination.

Kurt sighed, as the conversation continued.

**MsFutureBroadway:** Back to business. Warblers, are we against you again for Sectionals?

**Puckasaurus:** You realize it's like Summer right?

**MsFutureBroadway: **Of course I do Noah, the real question is do you realize that they are capable of beating us at Sectionals? This is our Senior year Noah! We have to win!

**GavelGuy:** I'm pretty sure, David, Thad and I graduated though. Jeff, Nick, and Blaine are the new councilmen. Talk to them.

**TennageDream:** What? Im going to be on council? KURT! I'M GOING TO BE ON THE COUNCIL!

**FinnIsCool!: **Dude, you need to calm down, your sitting right next to Kurt, I can hear you from the kitchen, and your kinda scaring me.

**MrFabulous:** Finn, when did you change your screen name back? I think everyone agrees with me that your last on was more appropriate.

**FinnIsCool!:** Why are you so mean to me Kurtie?

**MrFabulous: **Why don't you knock when I'm in my room with Blaine?

**FinnIsCool!:** I think that was worse for me then you guys.

**HeadBitch: **Wanky!

**BrittanySPierce: **Can I be in the sweet boi kisses?

**MrFabulous:** No Britts, I'm sorry.

**BrittanySPierce:** It is ok Kurtie. I remembered you're a dolphin.

**TechnicolorZebra:** Wait, Blaine's over your house Kurt?

**MrFabulous: **Uhhh... Ummm... Maybe?

**TechnicolorZebra:** KURT ELIZABETH HUMMEL! You blew me off! We were supposed to go to the mall, but you said you had to be with your dad for something!

**MrFabulous:** Okay, I get it. I apologize. -but you can't say you haven't blown me off for a certain blonde!

**ThreeIsBetterThanSix: **Jeff?

**SixIsBetterThanThree: **Me?

**TeenageDream:** Matching names? Seriously? and I have to be on council with you guys, what has the world come to!

**MrFabulous:** No, not Jeff! Samuel!

**Biebelicious:** Don't call me Samuel!

**MrFabulous: **Samuel! Samuel! Samuel! Sammy! Sam-Sam!

**Biebelicious: **Sammy? Sam-Sam? Really Kurtie, you shouldn't have gone there!

**TechnicolorZebra:** Awwweee! Sam-Sam! That's adorable!

**Biebelicious:** Thanks a lot Kurt.

**MrFabulous:** Your welcome Sammy.

**HeadCheerio:** Wait? Is Mercedes and Sam dating? Oh My Grilled Cheesus!

**HeadBitch:** You know what I just realized? Mine and Quinn's screen names are way to much alike. Quinn change yours.

**HeadCheerio:** Why should I change mine! Change yours!

**HeadBitch:** Because mine represents me perfectly!

**HeadCheerio:** So does mine!

**HeadBitch: **For the past two years, you have got kicked off the team. Once because you're a baby mama and once because you chose Glee over Cheerleading. Oh and remember getting bitch slapped by a iceberg? Resorting to wearing sunglasses? You're not head cheerio, or anything of the sort.

**HeadCheerio:** You want to know why you such a bitch Santana? All you are is jealous.

**HeadBitch:** Thanks for proving my point. I am a bitch. I'm head bitch. Now go change your name, it won't be the first time Lucy.

**HeadCheerio:** I refuse to change my screen name McFake Boobs.

**HeadBitch:** Oh please! You got a nose job, whats the difference?

**HeadCheerio:** There is a huge difference!

**HeadBitch: **Quit your lying Fabray!

**HeadCheerio**: Quit being stupid Lopez!

**HeadBitch: **¿Crees que soy estúpido? Por lo menos no soy un engaño, la mentira, feo pedazo de basura.

**HeadCheerio:** Should I be offended? Cause I seriously, don't know what any of that means.

**TeenageDream:** You should be VERY offended.

**MrFabulous: **Stay out of it Blaine, and you know Spanish?

**TeenageDream: **Of course, I'm fluent in it.

**MrFabulous:** You never cease to amaze me.

**TechnicolorZebra:** Awwee! Klainebows!

**ZizesFTW:** Will you all shut up? It was getting good!

**Puckasaurus:** That's my woman. And what did Santana say?

**TeenageDream:** Umm.. something along the lines of: "You think I'm stupid? At least I'm not a cheating, lying, ugly piece of junk."

**MrFabulous:** Blaine! Stay out of it!

**Puckasaurus:** Oh shut up Hummel. If he didn't tell us, I would have looked it up on google translate anyway.

**HeadCheerio:** I can not believe she said that! Listen here "Head Bitch" as soon as we get back to school, I'm not having any mercy. That includes, I won't retract a little statement if a certain 'secret' slips out. You understand Lopez.

**HeadBitch: **Por favor, déjame matar a su

**TeenageDream:** And that translates as: "Please, let me kill her"

**MsFutureBroadway:** No! Don't kill her! We need both of you intact for competition!

**MrFabulous:** Are you serious right now? Rachel, hush. Blaine, STAY OUT OF IT!

**TeenageDream:** Ouch! Kurt slapped me!

**BrittanySPierce:** Wanky!

**HeadBitch:** Bad timing Brittany.

**BrittanySPierce:** Oh...

**TechnicolorZebra:** What's Santana's secret?

**HeadCheerio:** That she's a lesbian.

**Puckasauras:** Oh My Grilled Cheesus.

**FinnIsCool!:** But she slept with me?

**MsFutureBroadway:** Finn!

**FinnIsCool!:** Sorry Rach.

**MrFabulous:** Did you seriously just out Santana? That is so low! I wouldn't even do that to my worst enemy. In fact- I didn't out my worst enemy!

**HeadCheerio:** Like any of you didn't know.

**Wheels123:** I knew, the way she looked at Brittany was like true love.

**BrownEyedAsian: **I had my suspicious ever since 'Landslide'

**Biebelicious:** I agree with Kurt, that was really low Quinn.

**GavelGuy:** Did anyone else catch what Kurt said about his worst enemy?

**HiImDavidHiImDavidHiImDavid:** I did! But who's his worst enemy?

**FinnIsCool!:** Karofsky.

**Puckasaurus: **Karofsky's gay? Why would he out himself to Kurt?

**Wheels123:** His and Santana's relationship makes a whole lot more sense now.

**Puckasaurus:** They were each other's beards!

**MrFabulous: **I didn't mean it like that. I just wouldn't out anyone.

**Puckasaurus: **But is Karofsky gay?

**MrFabulous:** Thats not my place to deny or confirm! Blaine, keep your mouth shut.

**FinnIsCool!:** So Blaine knows too? But you won't tell your own brother!

**HeadBitch:** Leave poor Porcelain alone. -And yes Karofsky and I were each other beards. If this leaves Glee club I swear I will go all Sue Sylvester on each and every one of you.

**BrownEyedAsian: **I forgot to congratulate Mercedes and Sam!

**Wheels123:** I think we all kinda got distracted.

**MrFabulous: **Samcedes!

**BrownEyedAsian:** Why didn't you tell me Mercedes?

**TechnicolorZebra:** It was supposed to be a secret!

**MrFabulous:** Whoops! My bad! You guys seriously had the worse timing though, when you came into the coffee shop.

**TechnicolorZebra: **Oh yeah! You told me we had interrupted yours and Blaine's first 'I love you's.

**MsFutureBroadway:** Aweee!

**GavelGuy: **Awwweee! Guys? Your klainebows are showing.

**ThreeIsBetterThanSix:** I think I have a cavity by how sweet that is

**SixIsBetterThanThree:** I'm suffocating from the adorable-ness. Nick help me!

**ThreeIsBetterThanSix: **I can't! Too... much... Klaine...

**SixIsBetterThanThree:** Oh my God! Klaine! You just killed Nick!

**FinnIsCool!:** Did he just say Oh my God?

**Wheels123:** It's been so long since someone has said that.

**Puckasaurus:** Yeah. Cause we always say Grilled Cheesus.

**TeenageDream:** Oh yeah! I wanted to ask about that but I forgot...

**MrFabulous: **Finn went to make a grilled cheese sandwich one day but when he grilled it, it burned. Which is normal, except if you looked at the burn, it looked just like Jesus. So, Finn started to worship it.

**FinnIsCool!: **I thought I had a direct line to God or something.

**MrFabulous:** It was a very religious week, unfortunately.

**FinnIsCool!:** Yeah, cause of a sandwich, and Burt being in the hospital.

**MrFabulous: **Well anyway, Finn worshiped the sandwich, it was named 'Grilled Cheesus' but then he ate it. Which was gross by the way, it had to be a week old by then.

**FinnIsCool!:** It was but Kurtie! I was hungry!

**MrFabulous: **What ever.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors Note:**_ Here is the next chapter! Enjoy and review! If the content is getting too mature, let me know and I will boost the rating to M.

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Glee, or Harry Potter, or any of the characters or things mentioned

**GavelGuy:** So far from being in this completely abnormal chatroom, I have learned that: 1) the lead of Vocal Adrenaline is as annoying as he looks. 2) Quinn likes Harry Potter. 3) Sam isn't over his Justin Bieber obsession. 4) Kurt, deep down inside is evil. 5) It's wise not to get on either Quinn or Santana's bad side 6) Finn eats week old grilled cheese sandwiches that look like Jesus. Last but not least 7) Klaine is deathly adorable.

**MsFutureBroadway:** I approve of that summary, Wesley.

**GavelGuy:** Please, call me Wes.

**HiImDavidHiImDavidHiImDavid:** Please, call me David.

**ThreeIsBetterThanSix:** Please, call me Nick.

**SixIsBetterThanThree:** Please, call me Jeff.

**FinnIsCool!:** Please, call me Finn?

**HeadBitch:** No call him Finnocence.

**Puckasaurus:** No! Finnessa!

**FinnIsCool!: **You guys suck. Blaine stop laughing!

**BrownEyedAsian:** How does he know Blaines laughing?

**MrFabulous: **Blaine came over a little while ago, and we are all sitting next to each other in the den.

**BrownEyedAsian:** Ohh yeah! I knew that.

**TeenageDream:** I'll laugh when I want to!

**HiImDavidHiImDavidHiImDavid:** Blaine! Your dapper is slipping! Go find it!

**TeenageDream:** I think it's lost.

**HiImDavidHiImDavidHiImDavid:** Oh. My. God. The world really is ending! Hide the children! All for one!

**GavelGuy:** David! Calm down!

**HiImDavidHiImDavidHiImDavid: **How can I be calm at a time like this Wes? FIrst Klaine kills poor Nick, and now without Blaine's dapper-ness the apocalypse is confirmed! Im going to miss you Wes. R.I.P. bro.

**GavelGuy:** I'm going to miss you too man.

**HiImDavidHiImDavidHiImDavid:** Epic virtual bromance hug?

**GavelGuy: **Of course!

**Puckasaurus:** I thought Kurt said you two were straight?

**GavelGuy:** Of course we are straight. It's just a bromance.

**HiImDavidHiImDavidHiImDavid:** Yeah, I got a girlfriend. Not to mention, Wes and his gavel are very exclusive.

**BrittanySPierce:** Wanky!

**HeadBitch:** Anyone else thinking of the double meaning "Banging the gavel" has?

**GavelGuy:** Don't talk about my Gavel like that! He's sensitive.

**TeenageDream:** I thought it was a girl gavel.

**GavelGuy:** Oh yeah! It is a girl, ignore my last comment.

**TeenageDream:** Whats her name?

**GavelGuy: **I never thought of that!

**TeenageDream:** We have to name her Wes!

**GavelGuy:** How about Lucky?

**TeenageDream:** No that sounds like a dogs name, how about Lucy instead. It's close to Lucky.

**HeadCheerio:** NO!

**TeenageDream:** Why not?

**HeadCheerio:** Really bad nicknames come along with Lucy.

**TeenageDream: **How about Beth?

**HeadCheerio:** NO!

**MrFabulous:** I'm sorry Quinn, I never told him about Beth or Lucy.

**TeenageDream:** Who's Beth and Lucy?

**MrFabulous:** Lucy is Quinn's first name. Quinn is her middle name. Beth is Quinn and Puck's baby.

**TeenageDream: **Oh! I didn't know, I'm sorry.

**GavelGuy:** I got it! How about Wes Jr. ?

**TeenageDream:** You said it was a girl! How about Luna?

**GavelGuy:** No! No Harry Potter names.

**TeenageDream:** Why not? It's a beautiful name. It's going to be my first daughter's name.

**GavelGuy:** Is Kurt okay with that?

**TeenageDream: **Not sure, as soon as I posted that, he choked on his coffee so I'm not bringing it up anytime soon.

**MrFabulous:** Do you realize I'm right here?

**TeenageDream:** Of course I do.

**MrFabulous:** Oh and Blaine?

**TeenageDream:** Yes?

**MrFabulous: **I like the name Luna.

**FinnIsCool!:** Oh my Grilled Cheesus! Kurt are you pregnant? Does dad know?

**TechnicolorZebra:** KURT ELIZABETH HUMMEL! Why did I not get any of these details?

**MrFabulous: **Seriously? Did none of you attend Health class? I'm only an honorary girl.

**FinnIsCool!:** So you are pregnant?

**MrFabulous: **Guys can't get pregnant!

**FinnIsCool!:** Oh yeah.. Sorry Kurt I forgot.

**MrFabulous:** Why did you take so long to respond? You didn't talk to dad while you were in the kitchen did you?

**FinnIsCool!:** Uhhh...

**MrFabulous: **FINN HUDSON! Je vais mourir. Mon père pense que je suis enceinte. Quand je reviens à la vie de votre un homme mort Finn.

**TeenageDream:** Ahhhh! Make the French stop!

**GavelGuy:** Isabelle.

**FinnIsCool:** What?

**GavelGuy:** It's perfect. My Gavel is now Isabelle. Blaine and David, your the godparents.

**MrFabulous:** What about me?

**GavelGuy:** Isabelle doesn't like you.

**MrFabulous:** What?

**GavelGuy:** I guess you can be the distant Uncle that we avoid at family reunions.

**HiImDavidHiImDavidHiImDavid:** Wes is kidding, you can't be a Uncle if Blaine is a godparent, because you two are like married.

**BrittanySPierce:** Is the stork bringing Kurtie and Blaine a baby or not?

**HeadBitch:** What did I tell you about storks Brittany?

**BrittanySPierce:** That they don't bring babies -but that's confusing.

**HeadBitch:** A lot of things are confusing, you just have to accept them.

**BrittanySPierce: **Ok San. I hope the baby has Kurtie's eyes. They're pretty.

**MrFabulous:** Thank you very much Brittany, but Blaine and I are not having a baby anytime soon.

**TechnicolorZebra:** Anytime soon?

**GavelGuy:** I don't think I can handle Klainebow children

**MsFutureBroadway:** At least the baby is prone to have a good voice and be raised in the arts. I approve.

**TechnicolorZebra:** Can I be godmother

**GavelGuy:** I call godfather!

**MrFabulous:** No! Wes you are not aloud within 5ft. of my baby. Maybe you can be the distant Uncle that we avoid at family reunions.

**GavelGuy:** Touché. I think if we weren't Isabelle's and Luna's distant Uncles that they could be really good friends when they grow up.

**TeenageDream:** I like that idea. Wes and Kurt, hug it out.

**MrFabulous:** You just confirmed our child's friendship with a gavel.

**TeenageDream:** Aww, shush. You know you love me.

**MrFabulous:** You're lucky you're cute.

**ThreeIsBetterThanSix:** I think they are trying to kill me again!

**SixIsBetterThanThree:** I bet when they get married, their wedding is going to be rainbow and unicorn based.

**MrFabulous:** Absolutely not!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors Note: **_Shorter Chapter then normal, but hopefully just as entertaining. Review please!

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Glee or it's characters.

**Puckasaurus: **Rawr! I'm a dinosaur!

**MsFutureBroadway:** Puck! How did you get the computer? The doctors said you needed sleep, the painkillers are making you loopy.

**HeadBitch:** Hey, Yentl, what happened to him?

**MsFutureBroadway:** Just a broken arm. The painkillers he's on is really heavy though. Honestly, how he's spelling correctly is past me.

**Puckasaurus: **I love you Rachel. Like the Jew code right? We love each other. Jews are awesome. Why isn't everyone Jewish?

**MsFutureBroadway:** Noah, do you want me to call your mom? You need some sleep.

**Puckasaurus:** No Rach! Be nice to me. Like don't kill me. Scary Rachel. Rawrrr!

**MsFutureBroadway:** I'm not going to kill you Noah.

**Puckasaurus:** Im not Noah! I'm a freaking bad-ass dinosaur named Puckasaurus. My computer say so, and computers don't lie.

**MsFutureBroadway:** Alright Puckasaurus. Can I ask you to do something for me, for the sake of future Jews everywhere?

**Puckasaurus:** Of course, Jews have to stick together. Duh!

**MsFutureBroadway:** This is going to sound really silly, but you have to do it for me and for the Jews and your fellow dinosaurs. You have to crawl up in bed and have a good dream.

**Puckasaurus: **But Rachel, I thought you loved me? I thought, I thought.

**MsFutureBroadway: **Go Puck, get to bed!

**Puckasaurus:** Why isn't anyone else talking? Can't anyone see I'm not sleepy?

**MsFutureBroadway:** You are sleepy though!

**Puckasaurus:** Are you sleepy?

**MsFutureBroadway:** No, I'm over Finn's house, with him, Kurt and Blaine.

**Puckasaurus:** You were just over here though!

**MsFutureBroadway:** I thought you had fallen asleep!

**Puckasaurus:** I'm not sleepy! I took some vitamin D, so I could talk.

**MsFutureBroadway:** Noah Puckerman! No more! You go to bed right now before I call your mama.

**Puckasaurus:** Rachieee! Im so happy. Please don't call my mommy, she'll yell at me and I'm hungry.

**MsFutureBroadway:** Puck, the medicine is making you say and do funny things, your not yourself, and everyone is reading this.

**Puckasaurus:** Your lying! You and your nasty web of lies and lying liars!

**MsFutureBroadway:** Noah!

**Puckasaurus:** Yes?

**MsFutureBroadway:** I give up on you!

**Puckasaurus:** FINE! RAWR!

**FinnIsCool!:** Did anyone else find that conversation extremely weird?

**Biebelicious:** I did!

**HeadCheerio:** I got knocked up by THAT?

**TechnicolorZebra:** Oh My Grilled Cheesus, don't tell me your pregnant again!

**HeadCheerio:** No! No! No! I was talking about last time!

**TechnicolorZebra:** Oh, Okay. You had me worried for a minute.

**TeenageDream:** There is never one dull moment with you lot is there?

**MrFabulous:** Nope! Not a one!

**TechnicolorZebra:** And we wouldn't have it any other way!

**TeenageDream:** Neither would I.

**HeadCheerio:** Awwe! Blaine, you love us!

**TeenageDream: **I'm obligated too.

**TechnicolorZebra:** No! Don't deny it or blame it on Kurt! You love us.

**MrFabulous:** Blaine may deny it, but I won't. I love you guys. (I'm pretty sure Blaine does too, he just doesn't want to admit it!)

**TechnicolorZebra:** We love you too, Boo.

**HeadBitch:** I have grown quite fond of you Lady-face, even if it kills me inside to say. You too Hobbit.

**MsFutureBroadway:** Me?

**HeadBitch:** Ew, no. Blaine.

**TeenageDream:** Thank you Santana. -and it's okay Rachel, I like you.

**MsFutureBroadway:** Thank you very much, Blaine. Thats two people in this chatroom.

**MrFabulous:** Who's the second one?

**MsFutureBroadway:** Jesse likes me.

**FinnIsCool!:** No! He doesn't! Berry omelet ring any bells?

**MsFutureBroadway:** Beside that one time, he was never mean to me, and a lot of people can't say that.

**FinnIsCool!:** What about me? And as we saw above, Puck loves you.

**MsFutureBroadway:** Pre-New Directions ring any bells?

**JesseStJames: **Yeah!

**MrFabulous:** We are not having this argument again! I'll get the door Finn!

**FinnIsCool!: **Dude, get out of here. Oh and thanks Kurt.

**MrFabulous:** Uh Rachel, someone is at the door for you. He (I quote) "Has a bone to pick with you, RAWR!"

**MsFutureBroadway:** How did he get over here? That stupid boy!

**BrownEyedAsian:** I'm guessing it's Puck and he's still high.

**MrFabulous:** High as a kite, this is hilarious.

**BrownEyedAsian:** What's he doing?

**MrFabulous:** Running around my living room, acting like a dinosaur and refusing to sleep. Oh Grilled Cheesus, he's trying to get his cast and sling off.

**FinnIsCool!:** Should we help Rachel to get him to calm down?

**MrFabulous:** Be my guest! Im not getting anywhere near him. High Puck who is also hilarious is also really loud and scary.

**TechnicolorZebra:** Where are your parents at Kurt?

**MrFabulous:** Both are out, they won't be back until tomorrow.

**HeadBitch: **Anyone else thinking what I'm thinking?

**HiImDavidHiImDavidHiImDavid:** I am! I am!

**MrFabulous:** No! No!

**HeadBitch:** I know where Puck keeps his alcohol. Everyone prepared to meet at the Hudmel's in lets say an hour?

**BrownEyedAsian: **Mike and I are in.

**TechnicolorZebra:** I'm not missing this party.

**SixIsBetterThanThree:** Are we invited?

**ThreeIsBetterThanSix:** We want to come.

**HeadBitch:** The more the merrier! See you all soon!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authors Note:_ Another Chapter at last. Pretty, pretty please review. They keep me writing! Feel free to suggest something or PM me too! Enjoy!_**_

_**_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Harry Potter_**_

**HeadBitch:** This is supposed to be a party. Why did everyone bring their computer?

**Biebelicious:** I didn't I'm on Finn's

**MrFabulous:** Then how is Finn online?

**FinnIsCool!: **I'm on the family computer, in the den.

**MrFabulous:** So New Directions and pretty much all the Warblers are over, there's alcohol in the kitchen, food on the table, and music blasting but we all opted to be on the computer?

**HeadBitch:** Thank you captain obvious!

**MrFabulous:** You're welcome lieutenant sarcasm.

**HeadCheerio:** Nice one Porcelain.

**MrFabulous:** Since when do you call me Porcelain? No. Call me Kurt.

**HeadCheerio:** I'll call you what I want to call you.

**MrFabulous:** Oh, do not start this again Fabray!

**HeadCheerio:** Bring it Hummel!

**HeadBitch:** Leave Porcelain alone. Why have you been such an ass lately Fabray?

**MrFabulous:** I gots this Satan.

**HeadBitch:** -and I gots to see this.

**HeadCheerio: **Oh. My. Grilled. Cheesus. You son of a bitch! You slapped me, and just walked away!

**MrFabulous:** I know, I was there.

**TechnicolorZebra:** We all were boo. Nice going by the way, maybe Fabray can get back in her place now.

**HeadCheerio:** I'm leaving!

**MrFabulous:** Don't let the door hit ya where the good lord split ya! Buh-bye!

**FinnIsCool!: **Well thats one less angry drunk to deal with.

**MrFabulous:** Crap! She's been drinking, someone block the door, she can't drive.

**HeadCheerio:** I hate you all. Someone, get Brittany off of me. I won't leave. Who's the designated drivers?

**TeenageDream:** Thad is for the Warblers who have to go home, New Directions are supposed to just stay the night.

**HeadCheerio:** Why can't Thad take me home?

**YouMockUsSir:** Because, I don't know where you live.

**HeadCheerio:** I'll give you directions.

**YouMockUsSir:** You're in no state to give directions.

**HeadCheerio:** I'm not drunk. Tipsy maybe but not drunk. I only had two wine coolers.

**YouMockUsSir:** You mock me.

**HeadCheerio: **Huh? Blaine, are you drinking?

**TeenageDream: **Yes ma'am.

**HeadCheerio:** How about Kurt?

**TeenageDream:** He said to tell you that "No, I'm not drinking, I'm also not getting within three feet of you. Oh and I'm not talking to you either Barbie."

**HeadCheerio: **Tell him please and that Im sorry.

**TeenageDream:** He says "You're Quinn Fabray. You're not the least bit sorry. You just want a ride home."

**HeadCheerio:** Uh! Fine, tell him he has pear hips.

**TeenageDream:** No way. I can't tell him that!

**HeadCheerio:** Why not? I said it, not you.

**TeenageDream:** Ever hear the phrase "Don't shoot the messenger."? Kurt doesn't respect that. I'll be in the doghouse the rest of the night.

**HeadCheerio:** Just tell him.

**TeenageDream: **I'm not an owl!

**HeadCheerio:** Huh? Ohhh...

**TeenageDream:** I knew you're a Harry Potter fan.

**Biebelicious:** I still support that your a hypocrite Quinn.

**HeadCheerio:** I swear! I only watched them because of my sister.

**TeenageDream:** Well if you didn't like the movies, you could of fell asleep during them, like Kurt does.

**HeadCheerio:** No, if I tried to I would suddenly hear screaming in my ear "Quinniee! This is the best part! Focus! Its Potter!"

**TeenageDream:** I do that to Kurt, and he still has no idea what the movies are about.

**HeadCheerio:** Fine, I kind of have a small interest in the movies.

**TeenageDream:** How about the books?

**HeadCheerio:** Read them all in middle school.

**TeenageDream:** Are you going to the midnight release July 15th?

**HeadCheerio:** Yes.

**TeenageDream:** I think if you weren't so mean half the time, you would be pretty awesome. Kind of like Draco. (Except you're a girl and you would totally be a Hufflepuff)

**HeadCheerio: **Ew! What the hell is a Hufflepuff? I'm Ravenclaw all the way! But thank you Blaine, you're cool.

**TeenageDream:** No problem.

**HeadCheerio:** Tell Kurt I really am sorry. I promise not to call him Porcelain anymore or Lady or Tickle-Me-Dough-Face.

**TeenageDream: **Tickle-Me-Dough-Face?

**HeadCheerio:** Another name Sue came up with.

**TeenageDream: **Ohh.

**MrFabulous:** Fine Quinn. We're cool, if you stop flirting with my boyfriend over a movie I can't stay away during.

**HeadCheerio:** Deal!

**MrFabulous:** Do you still want to go home?

**HeadCheerio:** No I'll stay, my mom would be able to smell the wine coolers on my breath.

**MrFabulous:** Okay, most of the girls are sleeping in my room, if you want to stop sitting by the front door.

**HeadCheerio:** I'm good. Where's Blaine?

**MrFabulous:** With me in the living room.

**TeenageDream:** Want to join us? Most of the Warblers are in here.

**ThreeIsBetterThanSix:** Yes, pretty cheerleader who likes Harry Potter, come sit with us!

**SixIsBetterThanThree:** There's a spot right next to me!

**ThreeIsBetterThanSix:** I thought I was sitting there.

**SixIsBetterThanThree:** Stop whining!

**ThreeIsBetterThanSix:** I thought best friend trumps pretty girl. What happen to our bromance? We were just starting to become like Wes and David!

**SixIsBetterThanThree:** Ew! I don't want to be like Wes and David. Why do you have to be a crying drunk? Man up!

**GavelGuy:** What's wrong with Wes and David?

**ThreeIsBetterThanSix:** Nothing! Nothing is wrong with you two, because your bromance is still spectacular!

**SixIsBetterThanThree: **Come on Nick, don't be like this! And Wes you and David are co-dependent. Thats abnormal.

**HiImDavidHiImDavidHiImDavid:** Your just jealous Jeff.

**ThreeIsBetterThanSix:** Tell Jeff Im not talking to him!

**HiImDavidHiImDavidHiImDavid:** Jeff, Nick isn't talking to you.

**SixIsBetterThanThree:** Tell Nick I don't care.

**HiImDavidHiImDavidHiImDavid:** Nick, Jeff doesn't care.

**GavelGuy:** Okay will the two of you hug it out? Or kiss and make up? Either or, just stop fighting.

**ThreeIsBetterThanSix:** Fine, I'm sorry.

**SixIsBetterThanThree:** No, I'm sorry, it was my fault. Bro's before hoes right?

**ThreeIsBetterThanSix:** Yeah! She's sitting by Blaine and Kurt anyway.

**SixIsBetterThanThree:** We cool dude?

**ThreeIsBetterThanSix:** Of course, you know our arguments never last longer than an hour.

**SixIsBetterThanThree:** Don't jinx it!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Authors Note: Just to confirm, Puck and Rachel are not going out! Even though I'm a total Puckleberry shipper, Finchel is together in this. I understand this chapter is short, but I didn't know how to continue it. So enjoy! And pretty please review! Reviews make me happy!**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee I would be rolling around in money, not sitting here writing. Sorry! **_

**JesseStSucks: **I have a confession.

**FinnIsCool!:** Oh my grilled cheesus! Get out of here Jesse!

**HeadBitch: **Chill Pastry Bag, let's see what St. Douche has to say. After all, he has a very appropriate screen name now.

**JesseStSucks: **When I attended UCLA: University of California, Los Angeles (which is in Los Angeles) I told everyone I flunked out because I didn't attend classes where as the truth is I just couldn't stay focused. Every time I started taking notes I just thought about making out with Finn. Even if he sing and dances like a pooping zombie. One day I want to marry and have children with him so I'm throwing my emotions into the air now.

**Puckasaurus:** I think I just barfed.

**BrittanySPierce:** So Mr. Shue's son is in love with Finn now?

**HeadBitch:** Oh. My. Grilled. Cheesus. I totally didn't see that one coming, -and my gay-dar is amazing!

**MsFutureBroadway:** I can't- I can't believe he just said that. I thought he loved me.

**TechnicolorZebra:** No way!

**Wheels123:** I have no comment

**MattWazHere:** I'm sorry but I'm with Puck here. That's gross.

**BrownEyedAsian:** Finn and Kurt I could handle. I think I would even be okay with Finn and Puck. Finn and Sam would give Klaine a run for their money on the adorable meeter but Finn and Jesse? No!

**Biebelicious:** How about Finn and Artie, Tina?

**BrownEyedAsian: **They would be cute but then someone would make their couple name Fartie and that's just wrong in so many ways.

**Pop&LockAsian:** That was intense. Whatcha going to do Finn?

**TeenageDream:** Everyone is commenting so I feel a need to too. I'm kind of proud of Jesse for coming out and admitting his true feelings though.

**GavelGuy:** Little ol' Blaine, always the gay mentor.

**SixIsBetterThanThree:** Oh please don't fall in love with this one!

**ThreeIsBetterThanSix:** Yes, please don't break up with Kurt, you guys are adorable.

**HiImDavidHiImDavidHiImDavid:** KLAINEBOWS FOR KEEPS!

**TeenageDream:** I can't believe you guys said that. I'm in love with Kurt! No way would I hurt him like that.

**JesseStSucks:** Oh and one more thing!

**MsFutureBroadway:** Yes Jesse?

**JesseStSucks:** Kurt finally figured out my password.

**HeadBitch:** Porcelain, that was amazing.

**JesseStSucks:** Oww! Ow! Rachel help! Your boyfriend is beating me up!

**BrittanySPierce:** I'm confuzzled.

**HeadBitch:** It's okay Britts.

**Biebelicious:** How did Finn get to Jesse's?

**TechnicolorZebra:** Really Sam-Sam? Jesse hasn't been online, Kurt hacked his profile because Jesse is a jerk. Now Finn is "beating Kurt up"

**JesseStSucks: **Finn! Finn! Stopp! I had to do this to harass Jesse because everyone hates him and to embarrass Finn because he just "happened" to leave up a chat-room for my dad to see. The result was another angry, awkward lecture.

**Puckasaurus: **Makes sense. I totally dig your method.

**JesseStSucks:** Well thank you Puck! Oh and now we all have screenshot to use against Jesse and post all over the internet. Your welcome!

**TechnicolorZebra:** You, my best friend, is one devious child.

**TeenageDream: **Remind me to never get on you bad side!

**HiImDavidHiImDavidHiImDavid:** As stated above: KLAINEBOWS FOR KEEPS

**TechnicolorZebra:** Kurt? Hellooooo?

**TechnicolorZebra:** KURT!

**FinnIsCool!:** He's currently locked in a closet. I'll let him out later.

**MsFutureBroadway:** Finnegan Christopher Hudson! You let him out of the closet right now!

**FinnIsCool!:** No way! Do you know how embarrassing that was?

**HeadBitch:** Kurt in the closet? There are so many gay jokes I could make.

**TechnicolorZebra:** If I get over and Kurt is not out of the closet, your will be in a world of pain Hudson, right Blaine?

**TeenageDream:** Right!

**FinnIsCool!:** Oh he's fine, he is yelling though for you guys to "give me hell"

**HiImDavidHiImDavidHiImDavid:** Kurt back in the closet?

**GavelGuy:** What is our Klaine going to do?

**TeenageDream:** Oh shut up!


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Hello everyone! I hope you are enjoying the story so far. As always I am open to suggestions, just review or PM me! Speaking of reviews, I read and love every last one of them! So thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or America's Got Talent or Avatar or anything else mentioned! If I did, I would currently be bathing in a pool of money. **

**Puckasaurus: **If it wasn't for law enforcement and physics, I would be unstoppable!

**MsFutureBroadway:** What happened this time Noah? Try to fly again?

**Puckasaurus:** The names Puck and no. I gave up on flying a long time ago. I'll just take a plane or something.

**MsFutureBroadway: **Really? You fell off a roof last week, because you wanted to be a bird. That wasn't a long time ago.

**BrittanySPierce:** Puck is a birdie? Is he bringing Quinnie another baby?

**HeadCheerio:** Puck, even if there was no such thing as law enforcement or physics, you would still be stopped every five minutes. And no Britt, I'm not pregnant.

**Puckasaurus:** Why is that boo?

**HeadCheerio:** Eww, don't call me that. And you would be stopped by any girl with a short skirt.

**HeadBitch:** That's one thing I can agree on.

**FinnIsCool!:** Do any of you believe in zombies?

**MsFutureBroadway:** Of course not Finn, they don't exist except in the nightmares of children and movies!

**Puckasaurus:** Dear my Hot-American-Jewish-Princess, what are you talking about ? Of course they're real.

**Biebelicious:** Puck's right Rachel.

**HeadCheerio:** You guys aren't serious right?

**Puckasaurus:** I'm completely serious my baby-mama.

**HeadCheerio:** What is with you? Don't call me that.

**SixIsBetterThanThree:** Back to the Zombie thing, they are totally real.

**ThreeIsBetterThanSix:** Have you heard about the upcoming apocalypse?

**SixIsBetterThanThree:** Zombie's be taking over the world!

**ThreeIsBetterThanSix: **Don't you have a just-incase zombie emergency kit?

**GavelGuy:** I have mine! You made David and I one for our birthdays.

**TeenageDream:** I've got one too, you never know when the apocalypse will start.

**HiImDavidHiImDavidHiImDavid:** Does lil' Kurtie have a kit Blainey-boo?

**TeenageDream:** No he said he wasn't a believer, but I would totally let him share mine.

**HiImDavidHiImDavidHiImDavid:** Awwe, Klaine! Klove!

**TeenageDream:** Klove?

**HiImDavidHiImDavidHiImDavid:** Klaine + Love = Klove

**TechnicolorZebra:** Ha! That's great. I like it. We should come up with a Klaine dictionary.

**HiImDavidHiImDavidHiImDavid:** That is a great idea Mercedes! It shall be published in the upcoming year, look out for the klictionary available in stores near you!

**TechnicolorZebra:** Oh and I'm totally on board with the whole zombie's are real thing.

**HiImDavidHiImDavidHiImDavid:** Mercedes, you are my new best friend.

**GavelGuy:** What about me David? What about the bromance of the century?

**HiImDavidHiImDavidHiImDavid: **Of course your still my bro! Mercedes is now second in command though. Sorry Blaine.

**TeenageDream:** Hey! Now what am I? French toast?

**HiImDavidHiImDavidHiImDavid:** No I assume you would be pushed back to third in command. You're not at all edible.

**TeenageDream:** Kurt would beg to differ. Speaking of him, where is he?

**FinnIsCool!:** Ew! That's my little brother! I'm telling Burt!

**TeenageDream:** No, no, no, no, no, Burt would kill me!

**FinnIsCool!: **Oh and just to let you know, he's at the shop working.

**TeenageDream:** Are you still telling Burt?

**FinnIsCool!:** I'm not sure, If I do my mom might "find" my browser history.

**HeadBitch:** What exactly is on your browser history Finnocence?

**FinnIsCool!:** None of your business Santana!

**Puckasaurus:** Awwe! Finn! You did go to all the webpages I sent you! I'm such a good influence.

**Wheels123:** Finn, you went on websites Puck sent you? I would be more careful then that. And don't you know how to delete your browser history?

**FinnIsCool!:** I know how to erase my history, just not before Kurt comes in the room, see's what I'm on and sends a screenshot of the history to himself.

**Puckasaurus: **What? Kurt saw everything? That's kinda gross. -but hey if he was there long enough Blaine might be in luck.

**FinnIsCool!:** Ew! Once again, Kurt's my brother! Thats gross! G-R-O-S-S!

**HeadBitch:** I bet him and the hobbit are like rabbits.

**HiImDavidHiImDavidHiImDavid: **Get some "TeenageDream"

**BrittanySPierce:** Bunnies! I want a bunny.

**HeadBitch:** No, Kurt and Blaine are the bunnies.

**BrittanySPierce:** But I thought they were dolphins.

**HeadBitch:** They can be both!

**BrittanySPierce:** Can I be both?

**HeadBitch:** You can be anything you want to be.

**BrittanySPierce:** I can?

**HeadBitch:** Sure!

**TeenageDream:** Brittany and Santana aside, do you pry into mine and Kurt's private life often?

**TechnicolorZebra:** Of course! Kurt tells me and most of the time Tina everything, so I tell Sam and Quinn who tells Brittany and Santana. Tina tells Mike who tells Puck, Artie and Finn. Then Finn blabs to Rachel and then things blow up. Its the way New Directions work.

**BrownEyedAsian:** I don't tell Mike everything you know.

**Pop&LockAsian:** You don't?

**BrownEyedAsian:** Of course I do!

**Pop&LockAsian:** Swear on the Asian community.

**BrownEyedAsian:** I swear! Asian virtual kiss?

**Pop&LockAsian:** Asian virtual kiss!

**Puckasaurus:** Just don't Asian make-out. We catch you doing that enough.

**HeadBitch:** Wanky!

**MsFutureBroadway:** We should try out for America's Got Talent. That would be awesome.

**TechnicolorZebra:** Where as I would love to be on t.v. again, you just like changed the subject dramatically.

**BrittanySPierce:** Are we getting more mattresses?

**HeadCheerio:** Speaking of changing the subject: I kinda want to know why Finn was asking about zombies.

**FinnIsCool!:** Remember how I locked Kurt in a closet? When I let him out, he started yelling and screaming, he said when the zombies came to eat and chase after the glee club he would trip me. Zombies don't like fast food.

**MsFutureBroadway:** There are no such things as zombies. Why would Kurt threaten him with that? That so not a diva threat.

**HeadCheerio:** Well it scared Finn enough to come and ask us if zombies exist.

**TechnicolorZebra:** True, but I agree with Rachel.

**TeenageDream:** Well I was talking with him about zombies earlier.

**GavelGuy:** Blaine?

**TeenageDream:** Yes?

**GavelGuy:** Your inner-nerd is showing.

**TeenageDream:** Sam gets to be nerd with his avatar and imitations but I can;t talk about Potter or zombies?

**Biebelicious: **Hey! Should I be insulted?

**TeenageDream:** No.

**GavelGuy:** Yes.

**SixIsBetterThanThree:** No.

**ThreeIsBetterThanSix:** Yes.

**HiImDavidHiImDavidHiImDavid: **No

**YouMockUsSir:** Yes.

**TechnicolorZebra:** Warblers?

**TeenageDream: **Yes?

**TechnicolorZebra:** Shut. Up.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Author's Note: Another Chapter! I'm sorry if this story is getting un-interesting. It needs some more drama! Any ideas? Please review! Pretty pretty please! And you can also PM if you like! Also, it's late, so that might be a factor of the sudden turn in no drama. Any feedback is welcome! Thanks for reading! _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or anything mentioned. _**

**JesseStSucks:** Okay. Who changed my screen-name and how do I change it back?

**Wheels123:** Are you Jesse?

**JesseStSucks:** Of course I'm Jesse. Who else would it be?

**TechnicolorZebra:** There is only one way to find out if it really is Jesse.

**FinnIsCool!: **Do you want to make out with me?

**TechnicolorZebra:** Ew. It sounded like you said that to me.

**FinnIsCool!:** Well I meant to say that to Jesse.

**JesseStSucks:** Since when was Finn gay?

**BrittanySPierce:** Wanky!

**HeadBitch:** Good job Britt, that was exactly what I was going to say.

**FinnIsCool!:** Since when were you Jesse?

**JesseStSucks:** I'm not gay! Who said I was gay?

**MsFutureBroadway:** Jesse, there is a screenshot you will want to see, I'll upload it to Facebook.

**MrFabulous:** Yay! My work is making in on Facebook!

**JesseStSucks:** What work?

**MrFabulous:** You'll see. I got locked in the closet for it.

**JesseStSucks:** Is that some gay metaphor-joke?

**MrFabulous:** No I literally got shoved into a shoe closet, and then locked in.

**HeadBitch:** The gay-ness of this conversation is over powering.

**BrownEyedAsian:** And no one has even mentioned rainbows, unicorns or Klaine!

**Pop&LockAsian:** You just did.

**BrownEyedAsian:** Whoops.

**TeenageDream:** If this is a gay conversation, I feel the need to be included.

**GavelGuy:** I don't know weather to make a comment about being a attention-hog or a weird, possessive gay mentor.

**TeenageDream:** I'm possessive? Look at your screen-name, "GavelGuy". Hows Isabelle?

**GavelGuy:** Wonderful. How's Luna?

**TeenageDream:** Not even in-the-making.

**GavelGuy:** Really?

**MrFabulous:** Don't you dare say another word about our personal life Blaine, especially while we are on the internet.

**HeadBitch:** So you two haven't even got it on yet?

**MrFabulous:** See Blaine, you just had to say something!

**TechnicolorZebra:** Kurt are you still acting like a baby penguin? Must we review Push It.

**MrFabulous:** No! -And No!

**GavelGuy:** Speaking as the formal "Wesley, Head Of Warbler Council" I could not believe you performed that in school.

**FinnIsCool!:** Wait. How did you see that?

**GavelGuy:** Rachel posts every performance you guys do on the internet.

**FinnIsCool!:** Rachel!

**MsFutureBroadway:** It's professional. If any talent scouts want anything to do with us, they can find all our performance. Also think about if someone from Juilliard found them! Or someone looking for singers to perform on Broadway! The possibilities are endless Finn. The pros far out weigh the cons in this matter. What if someone found our "Don't Stop Believing"? They would think, wow those kids are good performers. They're going places. In fact, I want that tall dude, and the really pretty brunette with the powerful, yet amazing and controlled voice in my upcoming musical. Don't you think?

**BrittanySPierce:** That was a lot of words.

**Puckasaurus:** I agree with Brittany, just like if Rachel was actually here, I didn't pay attention to half of that.

**TeenageDream:** I read it all, but I disagree with her. All of your competition could of saw that. In fact, we did see it.

**MrFabulous:** So you saw all of my performances I ever done in glee?

**TeenageDream:** I believe so.

**MrFabulous:** RACEHL BARBRA BERRY! Im tellement gêné. Comment pourriez-vous faire cela? Tout, "Single Ladies","Push-It", "".

**MsFutureBroadway:** What does that mean?

**MrFabulous:** "I'm so embarrassed. How could you do this? Everything, "Single Ladies", "Push-It", "Mr. Cellophane"

**HiImDavidHiImDavidHiImDavid:** Don't forget "4 Minutes". I think Blaine REALLY liked that one.

**MrFabulous:** How did you even record any of these? I have never seen you with a video camera.

**MsFutureBroadway:** I will never reveal my secrets.

**MrFabulous:** Is "The Climb" up there too? How would you like that?

**MsFutureBroadway:** NO! You wouldn't.

**MrFabulous:** I would.

**MsFutureBroadway:** How? I never saw you with a video camera either.

**MrFabulous:** I have my ways.

**FinnIsCool!:** I thought we all learned not to mess with Kurt. He get scary. Remember his Jesse revenge. That was bad.

**MsFutureBroadway:** Speaking of Jesse, where did he go?

**MrFabulous:** Hopefully under a rock, where he belongs.

**JesseStSucks:** I hate you Kurt. More then I have ever hated anyone before in my life.

**MrFabulous:** Back at cha' St. Sucks.

**TeenageDream:** Leave Kurt alone.

**FinnIsCool!: **Don't say another word to my baby step-brother. I'm the only one thats aloud to hate him! (And lock him in a closet and beat him up) You really should have got a better punch at Prom.

**HeadBitch:** You deserved what Kurt did, St. Douche. Be glad, I didn't beat him to it!

**Puckasaurus:** If you hurt another member of this club- or Blaine, because he's like one of us too now, you won't know what hit you. -But just a heads up: it will be my fist.

**TechnicolorZebra:** I know how to cut a bitch. -Just throwing it out there.

**MsFutureBroadway:** How come you guys didn't get this defensive for me?

**FinnIsCool!:** We did! After the Berry omelet, except Mr. Shue stopped us and then we did a Funk number instead.

**MsFutureBroadway:** Oh yeah!


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I know! I know! It's been forever! And this chapter is like really short. But I'm out of ideas, I'm sorry. Please review. Pretty Please! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Disney or anything else you recognize. **

**Biebelicious: **Be our guest! Be our guest!

**TeenageDream:** Put our service to the test

**Biebelicious: **Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie

**TeenageDream:** And we'll provide the rest

**Biebelicious:** Soup du jour

**TeenageDream:** Hot hor d'oeuvres

**Biebelicious:** Why, we only live to serve

**TeenageDream:** Try the grey stuff

**Biebelicious:** It's delicious

**TeenageDream: **Don't believe me? Ask the dishes

**Biebelicious:** They can sing, they can dance

**TeenageDream:** After all, Miss, this is France

**Biebelicious:** And dinner here is never second best

**TeenageDream:** Go on, unfold your menu

**Biebelicious:** Take a glance and then you'll

**MsFutureBroadway:** Be our guest. Oui, our guest. Be our guest!

**Biebelicious:** Dude! Rachel, you ruined an awesome duet.

**Puckasaurus:** Were you guys seriously just singing Disney?

**TeenageDream:** Yes.

**TechnicolorZebra:** I thought it was adorable.

**MrFabulous:** Because it was adorable 'Cedes.

**BrittanySPierce:** I like that movie.

**FinnIsCool:** Don't dis Disney Puck, if I remember correctly when we were little you loved Tarzan.

**TeenageDream:** I used to love Mulan.

**MrFabulous:** Little Mermaid was the best.

**TechnicolorZebra:** No! The Lion King was the best.

**HeadCheerio:** I used to love Sleeping Beauty.

**HiImDavidHiImDavidHiImDavid:** Toy Story!

**Wheels123:** What about Pinocchio?

**Pop&LockAsian:** Dumbo and Aladdin are cool.

**GavelGuy:** Pocahontas for the win!

**HeadBitch:** Bambi is clearly the best, especially after what happened with Kurt and Ms. Pillsbury.

**FinnIsCool!:** "Oh Bambi... I cried so hard when the hunters shot you mommy." Barf!

**MrFabulous:** Hey! Not cool Finn, not cool.

**FinnIsCool!:** Everyone knows the story.

**MrFabulous:** No one from Dalton did.

**HeadBitch:** In that case, yo Warblers! Let Auntie Tana tell you a story.

**MrFabulous:** No!

**HeadBitch:** Lil' innocent Kurtie here, got drunk, mistaken our guidance consular for Bambi and then puked on her. Did I mention she has OCD so she went to the hospital to get _four_ decontamination showers.

**GavelGuy:** Really?

**HiImDavidHiImDavidHiImDavid:** Oh gosh! Thats hilarious. We HAVE to talk Kurt into getting drunk again.

**MrFabulous:** Nope. I'm never getting drunk again.

**GavelGuy:** Blaine! Quick! Grab your dapper-ness and you puppy eyes.

**TechnicolorZebra:** And you call New Directions weird.

**Wheels123:** Preach!

**TeenageDream:** Any other secrets you have been keeping from us?

**HeadBitch:** Did he tell you he was on the football team?

**TeenageDream:** No.

**HeadBitch:** Cheerleader?

**TeenageDream:** Seriously?

**MrFabulous:** Yupp, helped the Cheerios win Nationals by doing a 14 minute Medley of Celine Dion in French.

**TeenageDream:** Amazing.

**HiImDavidHiImDavidHiImDavid:** Klainebows! Yay!

**HeadBitch:** DId he tell you about his straight phase. He sang Mellancamp and made out with Britt.

**BrittanySPierce:** Kurt tasted yummy, and his hands are like really soft.

**TeenageDream:** And you got mad at me for my bi phase. Shame on you.

**MrFabulous:** I didn't care that you were bi, I cared that you were sucking face with Rachel and being all oblivious to that fact that I loved you.

**MsFutureBroadway:** Should I be offended?

**MrFabulous: **Yes.

**MsFutureBroadway:** In that case, how rude!

**MrFabulous:** Bah-humbug!

**Puckasaurus:** You all are getting boring. Say something entertaining.

**MsFutureBroadway:** You have nothing to fear besides fear itself.

**TeenageDream:** ... and spiders.

**Biebelicious:** You're scared of spiders?

**TeenageDream:** In my defensive their freaky! With their little eight legs, and lightning fast reflexes

**MrFabulous:** I can't believe you're scared of spiders. It's okay though, Finn is scared of them too.

**Puckasaurus:** Really? Thats pathetic Finn.

**MrFabulous:** Yupp, he screams like a girl whenever he see's them.

**FinnIsCool!:** Well you sing like a girl!

**MrFabulous:** -and I sound amazing!

**TeenageDream:** Way to be modest.

**MrFabulous:** Since when was I ever modest?

**TeenageDream:** True, true.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note:**_

_**First things first. I would like to address a question about the main couples throughout this story. It is surrounded by Klaine, because I'm a total shipper, Klaine is adorable (in my opinion) I just love Kurt and Blaine as individuals and a couple so you see a lot of them. There is also quite a lot of Finchel, with mentions of St. Berry. SO to clear that up, Finn and Rachel ARE together in this, because as much as I like the couple name Puckleberry and St. Berry, Finn and Rachel belong together. There are also mentions of Samcedes and slight Brittana! Oh and Chang-squared also keeps making reappearance's being those to are so cute! and as Brittany put it in season two finale, I will be anxiously waiting to see if their babies are Asian too. **_

**_Hope that helped._**

_**Now! A special shout out to a reviewer: Justagirlwithapen . I wanted to thank you for you're ideas because they are SO very appreciated, and you will be seeing them in the very near future. Just when I thought I was going to end the story, you're suggestions put quite a lot of awesome ideas in my head. So look out for them! **_

_**I want to thank all my reviewers, you guys are so cool! I love you guys, I swear you make my day! This has gotten to be a really long author's note, so without further ado... **_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. _**

**MsFutureBroadway:** I have opened this chat-room to the public so anyone can get on now.

**MrFabulous: **When should I start lecturing about how BAD of an idea that was?

**MsFutureBroadway:** Never! Wait you're going to anyway, so get it over with.

**MrFabulous:** Competition? What if we start talking set lists?

**MsFutureBroadway:** The Warblers are already here.

**MrFabulous:** Vocal Adrenaline isn't!

**MsFutureBroadway:** Jesse is though.

**JesseStJames:** Hi, girly-guy! Wait you're name is Kurt right? You should legally change it to girly-guy, or Gelfling. Whichever you prefer.

**MrFabulous:** Whatever St. Sucks said, I'm choosing to ignore what he said before bad things occur.

**MsFutureBroadway:** So you're done your lecture, now I can talk about next year's solos and plans for recruiting more members!

**Puckasaurus:** No! Kurt, keep talking! Just stop Rachel. It's Summer for crying out loud!

**MsFutureBroadway:** When the opportunity to prepare arises Noah, we must take it. I don't know what you guys will do without me when I graduate.

**VestsAreFancy: **I think I can take care of that, Rachel.

**MrFabulous:** Which brings me around to point two of how horrible your idea was. Now adults can mosey in here and start talking to us. Mr. Shue's okay I guess. -but what about Sue?

**VestsAreFancy:** Do your parents all know you're on this? -And Kurt, should I be offended?

**MrFabulous:** Of course not, but you should really leave, and Rachel should turn this chat-room off Public before things get worse.

**FinnIsCool!:** I have to agree with Kurt here Rachel.

**MsFutureBroadway:** Finn! I am disappointed in you. What ever happened to defending your girlfriend. Chivalry is dead.

**TeenageDream:** I beg to differ.

**MsFutureBroadway:** Of course, the perfect boyfriend is gay.

**FinnIsCool!:** Hey!

**MsFutureBroadway:** It's okay Finn, at least I can still appreciate that you can keep up with me vocally. (for the most part) -And your cute.

**FinnIsCool!:** Awe, I love you too.

**Puckasaurus:** Barf!

**JesseStJames:** Gags!

**TechnicolorZebra:** Shut it Jesse, you're just jealous.

**MrFabulous:** The question is what half of Finchel is he jealous of?

**JesseStJames:** Ha, ha! Very funny.

**MrFabulous:** It was funny wasn't it?

**JesseStJames:** Damn it. Sarcasm doesn't transfer well over text.

**MrFabulous:** Sucks to be you!

**Puckasaurus:** I just wanted to point out that Mr. Shue is still here.

**Biebelicious:** I'm kinda uncomfortable with him being here.

**GavelGuy:** I don't know the guy, but he's a teacher, won't he like get everyone in trouble?

**HiImDavidHiImDavidHiImDavid:** Why do you care Wes? He can't get us Dalton kids in trouble and we graduated.

**GavelGuy:** -But I don't want to discuss Isabelle with strangers lurking around.

**ThreeIsBetterThanSix:** Seriously?

**SixIsBetterThanThree:** The gavel gets brought into the conversation AGAIN.

**ThreeIsBetterThanSix:** Sh! Don't let him hear you say that! He'll start screaming that it has a name.

**SixIsBetterThanThree:** Wes, you're pathetic. You need a girlfriend.

**FinnIsCool!:** Can't we kick Mr. Shue out of the chat-room? Like have him blocked.

**Wheels123:** Rachel can, because she's the one that made it.

**FinnIsCool!:** Well Rach? You going to kick him out?

**MsFutureBroadway:** That would be incredibly in-polite.

**TechnicolorZebra:** Since when have you cared about being polite?

**MsFutureBroadway:** I've been trying for a while now to be a better person. You should try the same.

**TechnicolorZebra:** Oh HELL TO THE NO! Take it back!

**MsFutureBroadway:** Fine. I retract my previous statement about my fellow diva.

**TechnicolorZebra:** Wow. You didn't argue. Wow.

**MsFutureBroadway:** I was being polite.

**TechnicolorZebra:** I approve of Rachel's new found nice-ness.

**Puckasaurus:** So does that mean we can't kick Mr. Shue out?

**VestsAreFancy:** I don't really want to get kicked out. Being around you kids help me embrace my youth.

**HeadCheerio:** Ew Mr. Shue. Go embrace your youth with Ms. Pillsbury.

**HeadBitch:** What ever happened to the sexy dentist?

**VestsAreFancy:** Carl?

**HeadBitch:** Yeah! Him was _fine._

**VestsAreFancy:** Not sure.

**HeadBitch: **Well since he's single now, (Not that being in a relationship ever stopped me before) I think I need another extra strong bleaching.

**BrittanySPiece:** Does that mean more Brittany Spears?

**HeadBitch:** I think it does!

**MrFabulous:** I approve, I mean after all we only did _one_ Brittany song.

**BrittanySPierce:** I want all the solos.

**BrownEyedAsian:** If you can't remember Kurt, last time we did Brittany it caused a sex riot.

**Wheels123:** It seems as if every time we do an assembly a riot occurs. Like Push It and Toxic.

**VestsAreFancy:** Just to point out: I didn't approve of either of those songs.

**Puckasaurus:** YOU sang Toxic WITH US!

**VestsAreFancy:** -After a ton of begging to do Brittany and being yelled at multiple times that I needed to "loosen up".

**HeadBitch:** I can make so many puns at "loosening up" but since Mr. Shue said it, all the jokes will just be gross.

**Puckasaurus:** Which is why he should get kicked out!

**Pop&LockAsian: **It is kinda weird having him here.

**BrownEyedAsian:** I must agree with Mike.

**GavelGuy:** I say we put it to a vote, you guys seriously need to get more organized.

**HeadBitch:** I'm cool with what the Asian and other Asian said but the other-other Asian is just annoying.

**YouMockUsSir: **You mock us, Ma'am!

**HeadBitch:** Oh so all of the Warbler council-thing is annoying?

**TeenageDream:** -but I'm going to be on the council.

**HeadBitch:** Your point?

**TeenageDream:** No comment. Go back to bashing on your teacher (Which is very disrespectful- just pointing it out)

**Puckasaurus:** We don't have to be respectful, it's Summer!

**TeenageDream:** None of you New Directions would be able to survive a day at a private school.

**MrFabulous:** Hey!

**TeenageDream: **Except you of course.

**TechnicolorZebra:** Hey!

**MrFabulous:** They don't serve tots.

**TechnicolorZebra:** What kind of an establishment is that! I am flabbergasted! Blaine's right, I wouldn't be able to survive.

**Biebelicious:** Flabbergasted? What kind of word it that?

**Wheels123:** Preach!

**TechnicolorZebra:** I'm not sure... I saw it the other day and I have no clue what it means but it seemed to fit the situation.

**VestsAreFancy:** Flabbergasted is a verb. It's meaning is to surprise (someone) greatly; astonish

**MsFutureBroadway:** I was going to say that!

**VestsAreFancy:** Uh... sorry?

**MsFutureBroadway:** That's it. Who wants Mr. Shue out?

**FinnIsCool!:** Me!

**Puckasaurus: **He's being all Lima loser. I don't want teacher disturbing on my Summer.

**Pop&LockAsian: **The Asian's of the group agree with Finn and Puck.

**HeadCheerio:** I don't know how he got here anyway, after putting the group on Public did you put out an ad Rachel?

**MsFutureBroadway: **...Maybe...

**Wheels123:** Mr. Shue is a cool teacher and everything but don't you think it will be kind of annoying having a "supervising adult" on out chat-room we came to spend all our time on? I say kick him out.

**MrFabulous:** I second what Artie said.

**TechnicolorZebra:** I agree with my white boy.

**TeenageDream: **I'm going to go with what Kurt said because if I don't, bad things might happen.

**HeadBitch:** Alright enough, you all can be irritating. You heard it Rachel, kick him out. Buh-bye Mr. Shue!

**~The account VestAreFancy has been removed~**

**Wheels123: **Hallelujah!


	11. Chapter 11

_**Authors Note: Long time no see? Right? Haha! Well I am pleased to present another chapter! Please review! Pretty, pretty please, it seriously makes my day, and I end up grinning like an idiot staring at my e-mail, until someone points it out to me. -but honestly I love my reviewers! You are all so kind! Oh, I apologize for the delay I have been super busy lately, but I haven't forgotten my faithful readers, and if I could, I would thank each and every one of you personally, but alas I have places to be and people to see so I will leave you with this instead: **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, or anything else you recognize.**_

**Puckasaurus:** Yo! Hummel, why isn't your boy toy online?

**MsFutureBroadway:** He has a name Noah!

**Puckasaurus:** Sorry Rach. Yo! Hummel, why isn't Blaine Warbler online?

**MsFutureBroadway:** Much better.

**Wheels123:** She totally has you whipped.

**FinnIsCool!: **Puckerman, stay away from my girlfriend.

**MsFutureBroadway:** Finn, calm down. Noah and I are just friends.

**FinnIsCool!:** Well sorry, he kinda seduced my last girlfriend into cheating on me, which got her pregnant, which I was lied to about who the true father was, which broke my heart! HEART BROKEN! I even had a baby name picked out.

**GavelGuy:** That, that brought me to tears, what was the name you picked out?

**FinnIsCool!:** Drizzle.

**GavelGuy:** Drizzle?

**FinnIsCool!:** Drizzle.

**GavelGuy:** Drizzle?

**FinnIsCool!: **Drizzle.

**TechnicolorZebra:** If one of you says Drizzle one more time, I will cut you!

**HeadCheerio:** Puck wanted to name her Jack Daniels.

**Puckasaurus: **It's an awesome name.

**HeadCheerio:** But- SHE'S A GIRL!

**Puckasaurus:** I said I was cool with Jackie Daniels too.

**Pop&LockAsian: **Please can we stop talking about the baby gate?

**BrownEyedAsian:** They haven't even got to the Kiss / GaGa part yet.

**Pop&LockAsian: **Fine. Blah, blah, blah, Kurt. Blah, Blah, Gaga is a icon. Blah blah, so is Kiss. Blah, Blah, we don't wanna sing girl songs. Blah, blah, blah BETH I HEAR YOU CALLING BUT I CANT COME HOME RIGHT NOW! ME AND THE BOYS ARE PLAYING AND WE JUST CANT FIND THE SOUUUNNNDDD!

**Puckasaurus:** I think the Asian is mad. I'm scared.

**FinnIsCool!:** Whoa! He just like burst into song. Via Chat-room. I though he couldn't sing?

**Puckasaurus: **My original question never got answered. Where is Blaine?

**MrFabulous:** Why do you care?

**Puckasaurus:** I don't, but everyone is here except the Hobbit and he's like ALWAYS online.

**SixIsBetterThanThree:** Our little Blainey-boo is sick.

**ThreeIsBetterThanSix: **And poor Kurtie, wants to see him!

**SixIsBetterThanThree:** But Blainey-boo is contagious.

**ThreeIsBetterThanSix:** And Kurtie doesn't care.

**SixIsBetterThanThree: **But Blainey-boo is worried.

**ThreeIsBetterThanSix:** So Kurtie is locked away.

**SixIsBetterThanThree:** And we're guarding!

**ThreeIsBetterThanSix:** So stay away!

**GavelGuy:** So Blaine is sick?

**ThreeIsBetterThanSix:** Yes.

**HiImDavidHiImDavidHiImDavid:** And he can't get on the computer?

**SixIsBetterThanThree:** Correct.

**GavelGuy:** Warblers? Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

**YouMockUsSir:** Someone else can finally get a solo?

**GavelGuy:** What? No! We can tell embarrassing stories about Blaine without him finding out.

**HiImDavidHiImDavidHiImDavid:** Wes, I knew I was best friends with you for a reason!

**GavelGuy:** Yes Sir, our bromance is epic.

**BrittanySPierce:** Wanky?

**HeadBitch:** Will you too stop sexting and get on with the stories about Mr. Dapper Pants?

**MrFabulous:** Mr. Dapper Pants? Can't you think of anything better Satan?

**HeadBitch:** It could have been Frodo, The Poodle, Gay Hogwarts lead singer, Fairy Sparkle, McRainbow, Bushy-Brows, Triangle Catapilliars, Porcelain's gay lover, or he could have got your old nickname Tickle-Me-Dough-Face. Yous bests not doubt my bitchy abilities.

**MrFabulous:** My apologies Head Bitch. Yo, Warblers! STORY TIME!

**GavelGuy:** Right, right. Well you see Blaine wasn't always dapper.

**HiImDavidHiImDavidHiImDavid:** Wait, wait. First you have to know when Blaine first got to Dalton he had braces, glasses that would put Harry Potter to shame, and wait for it... *adds dramatic silence* an afro.

**TechnicolorZebra:** Whoa! Do you have any pictures.

**HeadBitch:** So he wasn't always a fine piece of man ass?

**FinnIsCool!:** Sounds like he was even more dorky then Artie.

**Wheels123:** Rude!

**FinnIsCool!:** Sorry dude, no offense.

**GavelGuy:** I have a few hidden, but whenever he finds one, it gets burned and/or ripped into multiple pieces.

**MrFabulous:** ... I kinda think it sounds adorable.

**TechnicolorZebra: **Of course you do.

**MrFabulous: **Rude!

**Wheels123:** Thats my line.

**MrFabulous:** I thought your line was 'Preach!' ?

**GavelGuy:** Can we continue?

**MrFabulous:** Yes.

**GavelGuy:** Alright, so anyways, Blaine was a complete nerd.

**HiImDavidHiImDavidHiImDavid:** That's an understatement. Ohmigoshh! We should tell them about the dentist.

**HeadBitch: **Ohmigoshh! That totally didn't make you sound like a complete girl.

**BrittanySPierce:** Wanky?

**HeadBitch:** No, Britt. Not the time.

**BrownEyedAsian: **You all really need to stop getting off topic. David, what happened at the dentist?

**HiImDavidHiImDavidHiImDavid:** So Blaine gets this call from his mom, right? Turns out she made him a dentist appointment, and his face like visibly paled. We thought someone had died.

**GavelGuy:** The next day, being the awesome people we are, follow him to the dentist.

**HiImDavidHiImDavidHiImDavid:** When he got called back, he tried to run out of the door, but we stopped him. Turns out, if you bite a dentist really hard to the point where he needs 11 stitches, and reck his room, while rampaging in terror, he can sue.

**GavelGuy:** Blaine learned that the hard way. Thank God David's dad is a lawyer.

**HeadBitch:** So the Hobbit is terrified of the Dentist?

**GavelGuy:** He also doesn't like horror movies.

**YouMockUsSir:** REALLY doesn't like horror movies.

**GavelGuy:** I went to tell him a Warbler's rehearsal was canceled, and I guess I should have knocked because he was on high alert after watching Scream. He was armed. With a baseball bat. Let's just say, never let Blaine watch a horror movie, it leads to concussions.

**HiImDavidHiImDavidHiImDavid:** And snuggling, because he so scared and can't get to sleep.

**YouMockUsSir:** And when snuggling with David can't get him to fall asleep, he decided it's okay to crawl in my bed to "be the little spool because David's neglecting" him. Did I mention he brought along the baseball bat? I'm pretty sure it had Wes's blood on it.

**GavelGuy:** Whats wrong with my blood?

**YouMockUsSir:** It mocks me.

**HeadBitch: **So you guys ARE gay?

**HiImDavidHiImDavidHiImDavid:** We've been over this plenty of times, Blaine is the gay one. I have a girlfriend. Wes is exclusive with his gavel.

**GavelGuy:** My gavel has a name! And she is terrible offended!

**Puckasaurus:** Well isn't "snuggling" with a gay dude, well gay?

**MrFabulous:** What do you against snuggling with a gay dude, Puckerman?

**TechnicolorZebra:** I'm going to ignore the fact Kurt just said dude, because the world might explode at that realization.

**FinnIsCool!:** Nah, it isn't gay, me and Kurt cuddle all the time and it's like the same thing right?

**MrFabulous:** Right!

**Biebelicious:** Why do you cuddle with your step-brother? That's like really weird dude.

**FinnIsCool!:** Long story, lets look past that.

**MrFabulous:** It isn't a long story, Finn. Don't lie. He got scared of a thunderstorm and came and into my room in the middle of the night.

**Puckasaurus:** That's pathetic.

**MsFutureBroadway:** I find it kind of endearing. Its okay to be scared sometimes. Just like you don't like clowns, Noah.

**Puckasaurus:** I can't believe you just told everyone that! My bad-ass reputation is like over now Rachel! Thanks a lot!

**HeadBitch:** All of this? Yeah, it's freaking hilarious, not to mention perfect blackmail please continue.

**SixIsBetterThanThree:** Wes! Tell the story about Blaine and his Redvines.

**GavelGuy:** Oh I forgot about that! So Blaine went to the store to get a pack of gum, and he returns with about uh, seven pound of Redvines. I mean where did he even get them? Aren't Twizzlers more popular or something? When anyway, he decided to see how many he could eat in one sitting.

**ThreeIsBetterThanSix:** This is my favorite part.

**GavelGuy:** After about a quarter of them he started to act a little weird. Then by time he got through half of them he was a mix of drunk and high. He had developed ADD. And he would not calm down!

**HiImDavidHiImDavidHiImDavid:** All of his dapper-ness. Gone. I almost burst into tears, but then someone started throwing pennies at me. *cough cough* Blaine *cough cough*

**GavelGuy:** Anyway, when I went to check on him, he wasn't in his room. So I went to my room to find it FULL of plastic playpen balls. You know, like the kind you would find in the ball pit at Chuck E. Cheese? I have no clue where he even got them!

**SixIsBetterThanThree:** I do! But I was sworn to never tell.

**ThreeIsBetterThanSix: **No way! Me too!

**GavelGuy:** Thats because, when I got down to the common room, YOU TWO were helping him make a blanket fort.

**SixIsBetterThanThree: **It.

**ThreeIsBetterThanSix: **Was.

**SixIsBetterThanThree:** EPIC!

**FinnIsCool!:** You guys should come over one day and help me build a blanket fort! Last time I tried Kurt called me childish and a disaster waiting to happen.

**MrFabulous:** I still stand by that statement.

**TeenageDream:** Hey guys! What have I missed?

**MrFabulous:** Blaine! Are you feeling better?

**TeenageDream:** Yes, thank you. My fever is completely gone now!

**MrFabulous:** That is amazing. Is there anything I can get for you?

**HeadBitch:** Will you two cut the lovey-dovey stuff out. It's so sweet it's giving my perfect teeth cavities. You know what happens when you get a cavity Blaine?

**TeenageDream:** Uh, you have to get it filled?

**HeadBitch:** That's right Blaine. That's right. Have you ever had a cavity Blaine?

**TeenageDream:** Yeah, once, a few years ago.

**HeadBitch:** Why don't you tell us about it.

**TeenageDream:** Wes and David told you the dentist story didn't they?


	12. Chapter 12

_**Authors Note: Another Chapter before I get shipped off to school. YUCK! I so dont want to go back. Anyways, help me out? Make this story more entertaining my dropping a suggestion or comment or review! I love reviews. They are the bestest! - I totally just made a new word. No but seriously, I need reviews TO LIVE. Just kidding, I just want to know what you guys are think? Know why? CAUSE YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! I'm tired, and just survived my first Earthquake while multitasking and preparing for a hurricane, which is probably why the characters might not sound like they normally do, and this Authors Note doesn't sound like normal ol' me. Well! Thanks for reading!**_

**_EDIT: Second Author's note: As much as I loved writing for you all, this story doesn't seem to be getting anywhere anytime soon. SO I'm changing it to "complete". Is it honestly complete? Probably not. So be aware, it MIGHT still have more chapters, just not anytime soon. That's why it's in the complete section from now on. Thank you all so much for all the lovely reviews and putting me on your alerts/favorites, it means a ton! _**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything you recognize.**_

**MsFutureBroadway:** Oh lovely! Everyone's online! With the school year quickly approaching, I think we should discuss how we are going to get new recruits.

**HeadBitch:** Oh I got an idea!

**MsFutureBroadway:** Really? Please do share so I can get on to my thoughts and concerns.

**HeadBitch:** Alright well.. let's umm, NOT send people to crack houses.

**MsFutureBroadway:** I thought everyone was over that?

**HeadBitch:** Well guess what RuPaul? I'm not. Are you getting a stabbing pain in your arm?

**MsFutureBroadway:** That makes no sense Santana. Why in the world would my arm be in pain?

**HeadBitch:** I'm stabbing a voodoo doll that I thought looked enough like you to work.

**MsFutureBroadway:** Well thank Grilled Cheesus. I thought you were following me and was about to injure me. Or go all Lima Heights. Both are equally as frightening.

**HeadBitch:** I would hide if I were you.

**TeenageDream: **Wait, whats this about a crack house?

**MrFabulous: ** You know that Sunshine girl from Vocal Adrenaline? She used to go to McKinley. Was about to audition for New Directions too, but when she asked where the auditions were, Rachel sent the poor girl to a crack house. She said it was for the team, and I would get even less solos with her around.

**TeenageDream:** Well thats not rude at all.

**MsFutureBroadway: **Thank you Blaine! I knew I loved you for a reason.

**TeenageDream:** Uh Rach, not to offend you or anything, but my comment was sarcastic.

**MrFabulous:** Berry! Stay far, far away from my boyfriend.

**FinnIsCool!:** Same goes to you, Blaine!

**TeenageDream:** Wait what? What did I do?

**FinnIsCool!:** Obviously Rachel, said she loved you. So, Anderson, stay far, far away from my girlfriend.

**TechnicolorZebra:** Who's Anderson?

**TeenageDream:** I'm pretty sure it's me.

**TechnicolorZebra:** That doesn't make any sense.

**TeenageDream:** Well my name is Blaine Anderson.

**TechnicolorZebra:** No, I thought your name was Blaine Warbler.

**TeenageDream:** Nope.

**TechnicolorZebra:** Are you messing with me?

**TeenageDream:** No, I'm afraid I'm not.

**TechnicolorZebra:** I feel like my whole life has been a lie.

**MsFutureBroadway:** I guess I never knew his real name either.

**Biebelicious:** I think we all kind of assumed it was Blaine Warbler because thats what he answers to.

**HeadCheerio: **How did Finn know though?

**FinnIsCool!:** I know because I walked into Kurt's room. He leaves his notebooks open.

**TechnicolorZebra:** Awwee!

**GavelGuy:** I'm missing something here.

**FinnIsCool!:** Kurt never plays attention in class cuz' he's "too smart for these neanderthals that surround him". Instead of notes his notebook is covered in doodles. Usually hearts surrounding a phrase, either "Blaine", "Courage" or "Mr. Hummel-Anderson". I just assumed the Anderson part was Blaine.

**MrFabulous:** That is private and embarrassing Finn! You shouldn't be going through my stuff!

**TeenageDream: **I find it adorable, Mr. Hummel-Anderson. Don't be embarrassed.

**HiImDavidHiImDavidHiImDavid:** He only finds it adorable because, he does the same thing.

**MrFabulous:** Really?

**TeenageDream:** Really.

**Puckasaurus:** Alright, I'm official bored out of my mind, and done listening to Kurt and Hobbit be lovey. It's gross.

**MrFabulous:** After all the disturbing comments your make about your sex life, you find me and Blaine gross?

**Puckasaurus:** It's different because my sex life is amazing. Jealous?

**MrFabulous:** Nope, not in the slightest.

**Puckasaurus:** Hummel, you're still being a prude aren't you?

**MrFabulous:** Nope, not in the slightest.

**FinnIsCool!:** TMI! I don't want to hear about that. Wait, you guys are being safe right? Kurt's not pregnant?

**MrFabulous:** Yes, and for the LAST TIME: I can not, possibly, ever, never get pregnant, even if I wanted too.

**HeadCheerio:** Trust me, you don't want to.

**MrFabulous:** Yeah, I'll take your word for it.

**Puckasaurus:** Well, is anyone going to do something interesting? If not I'm leaving.

**MsFutureBroadway:** No! We, we could play a game.

**Puckasaurus:** What do you have in mind, princess?

**MsFutureBroadway:** Truth or dare?

**MrFabulous: **I'm sorry Rachel, but how are we supposed to know if the person does the dare? Do I need to remind you we are speaking via internet? We can't see each other.

**MsFutureBroadway: **Well, we could just do the truth parts. -but if someone chooses dare, whatever they are dared to do, they just have to take a picture or video and post it on facebook. Adds to the embarrassment of the dare because everyone, (not just us) can see it.

**MrFabulous:** Alright Diva, I'm in.

**Puckasaurus:** Well I can't miss this.

**FinnIsCool!:** Can I go first?

**MsFutureBroadway: **Of course.

**FinnIsCool!:** Blaine: truth or dare?

**TeenageDream:** DARE!

**FinnIsCool!:** You're with Kurt right?

**TeenageDream:** Yeah? That's not a dare, dude.

**FinnIsCool!:** You're right, the dare is to make-out with him, like intense make-out. Get into it. Don't forget to post the picture/video.

**HeadBitch:** Me likey! No shirts! No shirts! Lose the pants too if you'd like.

**FinnIsCool!: **Yeah, what she said, you have to lose the shirts.

**Biebelicious:** No offense but Finn, you're not turning gay are you? Not that I care but, Kurt is your step-brother. Am I the only one a little grossed out about Finn wanting Klaine to make-out?

**Puckasaurus:** Yeah! Whats up with that Hudson?

**FinnIsCool!:** Just payback. Revenge, if you may.

**TechnicolorZebra:** Finn, please stop being cryptic, it's getting on my nerves.

**FinnIsCool!:** What's cryptic mean? Doesn't that have something to do with dead people?

**TechnicolorZebra:** Oh Grilled Cheesus! Just explain your revenge.

**FinnIsCool!:** Oh, Kurt showed my mom my browser history the other day, I got my xbox taken away. So, Burt has a facebook, he's friends with both Kurt and Blaine, which means when the video/pictures get posted, they have to sit through a sex-talk, which is hilarious because Kurt freaks out about that kind of stuff.

**Puckasaurus:** So Hummel, IS being a prude still!

**FinnIsCool!:** Not sure, and don't want to know.

**MsFutureBroadway:** I'm proud of you Finn, even though the revenge is against my fellow diva and friend, your plan was very well thought out.

**TeenageDream:** Posted!

**MrFabulous:** I hate you Finn Hudson. I hate you so much.

**FinnIsCool!:** Love you too bro!

**MrFabulous:** Blaine, I think it's your turn.

**TeenageDream:** Alright, fine. Kurt: truth or dare?

**MrFabulous:** Do you have to ask? Truth.

**TeenageDream:** If you had to kiss a girl, who would it be?

**MrFabulous:** Brittany, duh.

**BrittanySPierce:** Does that mean we get to kiss again Kurtie?

**MrFabulous:** No honey, I'm a dolphin remember?

**BrittanySPierce:** Are your hands still really soft?

**MrFabulous:** I'm pretty sure.

**BrittanySPierce:** Do you still taste like coffee and vanilla?

**TeenageDream:** Yes, yes he does.

**BrittanySPierce:** Then I bet Kurtie would get along with my pet duck, Fluffy. They taste the same.

**GavelGuy: **Do I even want to know?

**TechnicolorZebra:** No. Can it be my turn?

**Biebelicious:** Sure.

**TechnicolorZebra: **Puck: truth or dare?

**Puckasaurus: **Dare. Truths are for for girls... and Kurt. No offense.

**MrFabulous:** None taken.

**TechnicolorZebra:** Fine, Puck, I dare you to dye your mohawk. And not just any color. You have to dye it pink.

**Puckasaurus:** What? That will totally ruin my bad-ass reputation.

**TechnicolorZebra:** Your the one that chose dare. Get to it Puck!

**HeadCheerio:** How long does it take to dye a mohawk?

**Puckasaurus:** Not long, I'm already done, the picture is posted.

**HeadCheerio:** Where did you get pink hair dye that fast?

**Puckasaurus:** My sister had some.

**HeadCheerio:** Sure, sure. My turn?

**MrFabulous:** People need to stop asking for turns, just go! It's like Rachel constantly asking Mr. Shue to use the bathroom.

**HeadCheerio:** Fine, fine. Other Asian: truth or dare?

**Pop&LockAsian:** I thought everyone forgot about me! The way the dares are looking, I'll go with truth.

**Puckasaurus:** Wimp.

**HeadCheerio:** If you had to cheat on Tina, who would you cheat with?

**FinnIsCool!:** Of course Quinn would bring up a cheating question.

**MsFutureBroadway:** How Cliché.

**Pop&LockAsian: **Well another asian I guess. Or Brittany, but that would just cause a ton of Glee drama, so no, I take that back. Plus, I would NEVER cheat on Tina, we have an Asian future planned.

**BrownEyedAsian: **Good answer. Well my turn! Rachel: truth or dare?

**MsFutureBroadway: **Dare!

**Puckasaurus:** Didn't see that one coming.

**BrownEyedAsian:** Neither did I Puck, now I have to think. Take off all your clothes, besides your underwear and go dance down the street, singing at the top of your lungs "Party In The USA".

**MsFutureBroadway:** All? All my clothes? I can't! I could get arrested or kidnapped something!

**TechnicolorZebra:** Too bad.

**Puckasaurus:** Being arrested isn't so bad. You wouldn't last a day in Juvie though, so stay away from ATMs.

**MsFutureBroadway:** I cannot believe I'm doing this.

**Puckasaurus:** Whew! My turn! My turn! Mercedes: truth or dare

**TechnicolorZebra:** Dare.

**Puckasaurus:** Propose to Karofsky.

**TechnicolorZebra:** No way! After everything with Kurt?

**Puckasaurus:** YOU MADE ME DYE MY MOHAWK PINK!

**TechnicolorZebra: **FINE! but mark my words: I'll have my revenge Puck. And you will regret this.

**MsFutureBroadway:** I posted my video. Do you want to borrow my video camera for your dare Mercedes? Finn and I can come with you to make sure nothing bad happens with Karofsky.

**TechnicolorZebra:** That would be great, thanks Rachel.

**MsFutureBroadway:** I have to have a turn first though! Wes and David: truth or dare?

**HiImDavidHiImDavidHiImDavid:** Dare duh!

**MsFutureBroadway:** Would you mind making a trip to Lima?

**GavelGuy:** Nope, whats the dare?

**MsFutureBroadway:** Steal something important from Sue Sylvester, the McKinely High cheerleading coach.

**MrFabulous:** That is a MURDER mission! R.I.P. guys. You'll be missed. Oh? And if you mention Porcelain when you get caught, I will get you a kitten. I will let you fall in love with the kitten. Then I'll punch you both in the face. No bullying policy be damned.

**GavelGuy:** How the hell did you come up with that threat?

**MrFabulous:** Sue said it to Mr. Shue once, I would have found it hilarious, but I knew she was serious.

**GavelGuy:** Why can't we say Porcelain?

**MrFabulous:** Cause that's my name. Just go do your dare!

**GavelGuy:** David, I'm kind of scared.

**HiImDavidHiImDavidHiImDavid: **None, sense! Let me have a turn first, Santana: truth or dare?

**HeadBitch:** DARE!

**HiImDavidHiImDavidHiImDavid:** Get ahold of a Crawford Country Day uniform, and wear it to cheerleading practice one day instead of your uniform.

**HeadBitch:** That could get me kicked off the team!

**HiImDavidHiImDavidHiImDavid:** I don't care.

**MrFabulous:** You quit last year, you can manage getting fired this year.

**HeadBitch:** Shove it, Hummel.

**MrFabulous:** Hey! Just pointing out the obvious! Finn! Truth or dare?

**FinnIsCool!: **Dare!

**MrFabulous:** Sing a love ballad to Mr. Shue, and when you get done kiss him on the cheek and give him a hug. Oh! Wink at him while your singing or something, it has to be completely convincing!

**FinnIsCool!:** Dude!

**MrFabulous:** Yo!

**FinnIsCool!:** Whoa, never thought I would hear you say that. You could make an awesome gangster now that I think about it.

**MrFabulous:** No! No! We are NOT even having this discussion.

**TeenageDream:** I have a dare to Tina and Brittany!

**BrownEyedAsian:** Alright.

**TeenageDream:** Brittany is really preppy, and you're goth, so before school, switch clothes. It would be awesome.

**BrownEyedAsian:** Well hey, at least it wasn't as bad as some of the other dares.

**TeenageDream:** Because I'm awesome.

**BrownEyedAsian:** Okay?

**TeenageDream:** Admit it. Admit I'm awesome.

**BrownEyedAsian:** No?

**TeenageDream: **I'm part Filipino, so I'm like part Asian.

**BrownEyedAsian:** ASIAN POWER! Thats awesome.

**TeenageDream:** I am awesome, aren't I?

**MrFabulous:** Blaine. Did you get ahold of a bag of Redvines?

**TeenageDream:** THAT IS VERY POSSIBLE.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Authors Note: So Imma assume you read my edit authors note on the last chapter? If you didn't: heres the deal. This story is "complete" but every now and then there will be a quick update or piece of something with these adorable characters in the chatroom we have learned to love. I wrote this chapter when THE PURPLE PIANO PROJECT came out, unfortunately I didn't have time to make it into a full chapter. I haven't een able to write a full chapter for any of my stories since school started. That's why its in the complete section my friends. I hope to see you all again, but if I don't- thank you for reading. I love you all. :) _**

**Puckasaurus:** I hate school.

**BrownEyedAsian:** I hate Sue.

**MrFabulous: **Well I kinda love school right now. This year is awesome.

**HeadBitch&Cheerio: **Thats only because you're boyfriend came to McKinley.

**MrFabulous:** That's probably accurate.

**TechnicolorZebra:** Santana changed her screen name. What about Quinn? Wasn't she "HeadCheerio" ?

**Skanks'R'Us: **I changed my screen name too. It fits my new lifestyle, and I love it.

**Wheels123:** Quinn! You came back!

**Skanks'R'Us: **To this chat-room. Not to New Directions. All my friends want to beat you up.

**Wheels123: **We miss you Quinn.

**TechnicolorZebra:** I bet you could get your head cheerio place back Quinn. Or co-captain with Becky. Kick Santana to the bottom of the pyramid.

**HeadBitch&Cheerio:** What the hell? I'm right here!

**BrittanySPierce:** San! We're trying to get Quinn back. 3 musketeers remember?

**HeadBitch&Cheerio:** Unholy trinity forever.

**MsFutureBroadway:** We were there for you through the pregnancy.

**Puckasaurus:** And I got you pregnant. You can't break that bond.

**MsFutureBroadway:** Noah, as much as I can see you trying to help, I believe you are failing miserably, please shut up.

**FinnIsCool!:** Hey, 'Noah', would you like some ice for that burn? Ohh!

**Puckasaurus: **I'm going to kick your ass Hudson!

**FinnIsCool!: **I'd like to see you try!


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Long time no see. I told you I couldn't leave this story behind forever... So I get to annoy everyone by continuing to update months apart, the conversations loosing plot and saying its "complete" each time. But this story is my baby. I don't think I could just stop. So without further ado- chapter 14! **

**Disclaimer: Honey's let Auntie Chessi tell ya'll a little story. It's about me. I don't own Glee. I never will own Glee. I don't own the characters and I never will own the characters. The end. (Nice bedtime story to retell the children, right?)**

* * *

><p><strong>FinnIsCool!:<strong> Blaine. Kurt. Stop

**MrFabulous:** What are we possibly doing to bother you, Hudson?

**FinnIsCool!: **You're being all snuggly and cuddly and having eye-sex right in the middle of the living room.

**MrFabulous: **Jealous?

**FinnIsCool!: **No! Eww dude, incest. Seriously. GET A ROOM.

**MrFabulous:** You know you have a laptop right? It's portable. Get up and leave if it bothers you so much. Deep down, I knew you were still a homophobe.

**FinnIsCool!:** Don't pull the homophobe card on me young man! It bothers me cause your my little bro and it's supposed to bother me. Not cause it's with Blaine. Me and Blaine are cool.

**MrFabulous: **Okay. I'm older then you. Just pointing that out. AGAIN. And it is not "supposed" to bother you. We're sitting here watching a movie! We aren't doing anything!

**FinnIsCool!:** LIAR! You look like you're freaking ready to practice your wedding vows!

**TeenageDream:** You know. We should write wedding vows.

**MrFabulous:** We're not getting married at least for two more years though?

**TeenageDream:** Oh come on! Just for the fun of it, we can write real ones later in life. And just to add to the humor of it, let's type them out on here, to annoy Finn.

**FinnIsCool!:** Hey, Anderson. Do you know how tall you are? Yeah. I'm guessing you do Hobbit. I can crush you with my bare hands.

**TeenageDream:** La, la, la... Ignoring threats.

**MrFabulous: **I, Kurt Hummel, take you, Blaine Anderson, for my lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day for better, for worse, for richer, for poor, in sickness and health, until death do us part because honey, you think I'm pretty without any make-up on. You think I'm funny, when I tell the punch line wrong. I know you get me so I let my walls come down. Before you met me, I was alright. But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life. Now every February you'll be my valentine. -I mean husband. Cause these are wedding vows. Not song lyrics. Anyways- I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece, I'm complete.

**TeenageDream:** MY TURN! I, Blaine Anderson, take you, Kurt Hummel, for my lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day for better, for worse, for richer, for poor, in sickness and health, until death do us part. Kurt, you remind me of and old friend of mine. He sung in the dead of night. Took broken wings and learned to fly. All his life, he was only waiting for that moment to arise. He sung in the dead of night. Took sunken eyes and learned to see, all his life, he was only waiting to a moment to be free. He flew, and flew, into the light of the dark black night. He flew, and flew into the light of the dark black night. He sung in the dead of night. He took broken wings and learned to fly. Oh hey, did I mention this friend of mine was a bird? No? Anyways- You were only waiting for this moment to arise, you were only waiting for this moment to arise.

**TechnicolorZebra:** Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight. You guys finally saw the light. Congrats. By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss each other. But don't get too carried away, boo. (Thats what they say at gay weddings right?)

**MrFabulous:** I can't believe it. I'm married!

**TeenageDream:** So am I!

**MrFabulous:** Really? Who's the lucky guy.

**TeenageDream: ** Of just this amazing, handsome, smart, fashionable, guy, that I get to call mine.

**FinnIsCool!:** See! Sickeningly sweet.

**TeenageDream:** KURTIEEE! Your best man just interrupted the ceremony.

**MrFabulous:** Finn! Shut up. I'm getting married! Wait? I thought the ceremony ended already?

**TeenageDream: **Oh? Uhhh... not sure. How do virtual gay weddings work?

**MrFabulous:** I've been planning weddings since I was in dippers, and I can honestly say to that question, I have no idea.

**MsFutureBroadway:** Ohhh! I should ask my dads!

**MrFabulous:** No thanks Rach. I think we're good.

**MsFutureBroadway:** Oh... Okay. Well congratulations. Though when the actually wedding comes around, I better be groomsmaid? Or best woman? Or something important like that! Geez... for having two gay dads, I should know how gay weddings work. I always want to hired to handle musical arrangements, because we all know, that I'm the expert in that.

**MrFabulous:** Rach, please, shut up. Go make out with Finn or something. Then you'll both shut up. I love you both dearly, but your interrupting mine and Blaine's "moment".


End file.
